


Say no to Drugs, Dave.

by Vitani Rejects (Vitani)



Series: stoned!Dave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitani/pseuds/Vitani%20Rejects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his older brother Dirk left home and now they share a small apartment, but something's been really bumming Dirk out lately and he's impossible to live with. Also, he likes to get high...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Dave, confront Dirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world building story, this will be the first of a series, maybe a couple of one chapter things and some more in depth ones, we'll have to just see how it goes, and how people take it, if by some weird miracle it was taken really well, I may even bring in some back story and fluffy stuff.
> 
> hope you enjoy it. <3

Dirk was standing in the kitchen side of his apartment, not really doing anything; he wasn’t much into doing anything lately. He heard something from behind him and turned, barely missing slamming into something. “Little man?” Dirk says, surprised after being confronted in the middle of the apartment by his younger brother, he was too close for him to dodge around, looks like it’s time to fess up. 

Dave looks at him for a few seconds, trying to remember what he was going to say, distracted by the casualness of the other’s stance, “dude what is even up with you lately? You’ve been moping around like somebody died, or worse god forbid, you broke one of your dumb smuppets, and I’ve even offered to strife with you and you’ve just been completely ignoring me.” He didn’t want to sound like he cared too much, that wasn’t the strider way, but his brother had already broken the ‘no emotions rule’ by being so damn sad all the time.

“Oh yeah, sorry dude, I’m just feeling out of sorts, don’t suppose I can salvage myself by saying this whole thing is an ironic gesture? One of my ‘dumb smuppets’ broke up with me and now I’m pretending to have a major attack of the sads, inspiring me for my next comic adventure.” even when he was mopey he was still quick on the retort, Dave had to admire it, even if he would never show it.

He just sighed, “Bro come on I’m not stupid. I have a sense of smell and I go to high school, I know what pot smells like, the fuck are you even hiding it for.” Dave sounded a bit angry, he was done playing games, they’d been playing back and forth, ‘I don’t care about what you do with your life’, games for their entire lives, but Dave was genuinely worried now.

“Oh.” Dirk faltered, not quite ready for a heart to heart with Dave about this kind of thing yet, or ever. He stood there pondering for a few moments and Dave just waited for him to say something, refusing to back down. 

“Well?” he asked impatiently.

Dirk shrugged, “okay you want to know. There isn’t much to tell I’m afraid, that guy I was seeing two months ago got me into it, we broke up and just stayed friends, we still smoke together sometimes.

“Sometimes? Bro you go see him like every other day, you have a problem.” Dave crossed his arms, he felt ridiculous talking to him like their mom used to but it was the only way he could get through to him, it also felt stupid that they’d been living together for two years now and they hardly ever even looked at each other, let alone said anything more than ‘sup’. 

Sometimes Dave wondered why he even agreed to live with him, it was perfectly fine at their parents place, they had a huge house on the outskirts of the city, sure it was a long bus ride to the school and he wasn’t near any of his friends, but it was a good deal, he thought he was happy enough there. Instead when his brother told him he’d saved up enough money to buy an apartment right in the middle if the city, he was kind of jealous and sad, and then when his brother went on saying, ‘it’d be sweet living on my own and such, but I don’t suppose you want to ditch this place and come along? Bro’s got to stick together and all’, Dave just blinked at him thinking ‘well no shit I don’t want to be here on my own’ and gave him a cool wordless nod. As lonely as it got in that house, he now thought it might be more lonely living with his brother and never talking, occasionally strifing, having weird feelings, no-no wait, what weird feelings? What the hell no, not thinking about that right now.

“Jealous?” came Dirk’s sarcastic voice, Dave completely forgot he was even standing there talking to him; he got so caught up in thinking about, the wrong things. He tried to look offended and went to say something but couldn’t get his mouth to make words, he started almost blushing, and that was not a cool thing to do. “Haha yeah you definitely are, don’t worry babe you can have me all to yourself if you want, we’ll spend the next couple of days together and I’ll tell you a little secret, how’s that?”

“Bro what the fuck are you talking about?” he spluttered.

“You and me, you want me to tell you what’s up right?” he sounded serious but it was obviously some sort of joke that Dave didn’t get, and didn't really want to.

“I don’t know you’re just bumming me out.” Dave felt uncomfortable, it’d taken him nearly a week to finally call his brother out and he expected it to go a lot differently.

Dirk laughed inwardly, “sure thing little man, but on one condition.” Oh there it was, back to normal, now there was going to be some kind of reference to strifing or watching one of his brother’s lewd smuppet videos, and Dave would agree and then they’d have some kind of stupid unspoken game of chicken and neither would back down until it was- “get high with me tomorrow.”

“Whoa, umm.” That was unexpected, “sure I guess?” he didn't think it was a bad idea really, maybe it was the start of something, honestly Dave sometimes wondered what it would be like being ‘normal brothers’, not the super awesome Strider bros that have to keep up the cool façade all the time.

“Cool man, well I’m going to have to go out and talk to someone, I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” He walked out the front door of the apartment; leaving Dave stood there, a little perplexed.


	2. ==> Dave, sleep...

Dave woke in the morning to a knocking on his door, his brother walked in without invitation, “dude come on get up, we’ve got a date.”

“The fuck?” he rubbed at his eyes and reached for his shades, blinking as his eyes adjusted to them.

“Come on, get dressed.” He paused, looking at Dave as he stood up to walk to his closet, he crossed his arms and glanced over his shades at him, “or not, no big deal to me.” He shot Dave a weirdly creepy smile.

“If it’s all the same, I think I’ll get dressed, don’t want to excite you or anything.” This was the most they’d talked in months, he wasn’t sure how this was going to go but he should probably make the most of it, there was probably going to be a lot of awkward ignoring each other for a while after, like always.

Dirk walked out of his room, leaving the door open. After Dave got dressed, he wandered out of his room towards the futon in pretty much the centre of the apartment, Dirk was sat on the floor with his back against the futon fiddling around with a little pot, “oh hey, come on sit, don’t mind me, rolling joints.” He twisted the pot around a few times and opened it, Dave sat and pretended he wasn’t watching him.

Dirk pulled a wooden box out from under the futon, it was only just small enough to fit under there, he opened it and pulled out a pouch of tobacco and some papers, ripping some card from the paper packet and rolling it up in his fingers. Dave had watched people roll cigarettes before, and he on and off smoked himself, but only pre-rolled, he always found it kind of cool, it was like everything was so automatic, he knew his bro was good with robotics and he used to watch him put bits and pieces together and test them out when they were younger.

Dave carried on watching him; he took the little pot again and tapped it onto a piece of paper, he was hunched over a little and Dave couldn’t quite see everything he was doing. After a few seconds he lent back and licked the paper, then picked up another one and did the same, Dave was getting a little nervous, but he guessed Dirk knew he hadn’t done this before. 

Dirk lifted himself back up onto the futon with his elbows, there was easily enough room on there for 3 people but he’d decided to shuffle over a bit and was almost touching his younger brother, he pulled out a lighter, lit up and slumped back, “you want to watch something? Someone told me about this fucked up anime, I started watching it and holy shit man, I was going to leave it in your disk drive just so it would come on automatically.” He stood up and was putting it on anyway, after he was done fiddling with the dvd remote he chucked it on the floor and sat back on the futon, picking up an ashtray and resting it on his knee next to Dave’s, “here” he gestured at him with the joint, “you smoke right?”

“How do you know that?” he took it from him, but just held it, stared at it.

Dirk laughed, “Dude, ‘I’m not stupid I have a sense of smell’, remember?” he mocked. He stretched his arms up and when he dropped them he rested one on the back of the futon behind Dave, wow that was corny. Everything was starting to feel a little weird, being high made Dirk sort of affectionate, he couldn’t help staring at him a little. “It’s just like smoking normally, just go easy, or it’ll hit you really hard.”

Dave looked at it again, hesitantly put it to his lips and took a drag. Dirk pulled himself up a little, and at the slight angle he was at Dave could see, behind his pointy anime shades, that he was looking at him discreetly, he wasn’t sure if Dirk could see through his shades this close, but he hoped he hadn’t noticed him looking back. “It’s not so bad” he said and took a few more drags, then handed it back, “how long ‘til it’ll kick in?”

Dirk turned to him, Dave guessed, pretending he wasn’t looking at him already, “depends really, you probably won’t notice, this stuff is really mellow”, he looked back to the screen and shifted his arm behind Dave a little more, was he testing him? 

Dirk passed him the joint back; they went about passing it back and forth for a while, Dirk finished it and put it out in the ashtray and lent away putting it on the floor, replacing his arm around Dave, actually around his shoulders now. 

Dave pulled out his iPhone to check if John was online, anything to not watch the film, which was just getting weirder and weirder.


	3. ==> Dave, pester John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is formatted right, i couldn't quite get it perfect, but good enough.

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

**TG: hey john whats up?**

**EB: nothing**

**EB: how about you?**

**TG: man you have no idea**

**TG: im amazing**

**TG: like**

**TG: wow**

**EB: umm okay why are you so happy?**

**TG: man you know I said about my bro wanting to chill out with me more?**

**EB: yeah**

**TG: well it turns out he meant a certain kind of chill**

**TG: if you catch my drift**

**EB: oh man**

**EB: dave, are you high?**

**TG: maybe a little isn’t that awesome**

**EB: no dude that’s bad**

**EB: oh man why would your bro even give you anything like that?**

**TG: come on man don’t be like that**

**TG: you even said I should try and spend more time with him**

**TG: anyway what have you been doing?**

**TG: i havent spoke to you in a week or something**

**EB: watching a movie**

**TG: yeah what one?**

**TG: one of your lame nic cage ones no doubt**

**EB: no, some action thing.**

**TG: is it cool?**

**EB: i guess?**

**TG: is mr lame movie addict actually watching something without nic cage or matt macconahay or whoever else you have some kind of weird unironic crush on**

**EB: dave what are you even talking about**

**EB: I do not have any weird crush on any actors**

**EB: no matter how awesome their movies may be**

**TG: sure**

**TG: man we should hang out more**

**EB: then come and stay here tonight**

**TG: i can hardly even stand up**

**TG: you dont wanna see me right now**

**TG: trust me**

**EB: come on please?**

**TG: ...**

**TG: tomorrow?**

**EB: ok fine**

**EB: will you actually be sober enough to get here?**

**TG: maybe**

**TG: bro said something about staying here with him but he can have me whenever**

**EB: oh**

**EB: you’re actually spending time with you bro?**

**TG: yeah man**

**TG: hes really relaxed and stuff when hes high**

**EB: well I guess that’s a good thing?**

**EB: ill see you tomorrow then**

**EB: don’t do anything stupid okay?**

**TG: don’t worry**

**TG: and yeah man ill be around tomorrow evening some time**

**turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**


	4. ==> John, wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just turned this from vague notes into a proper chapter and while reading it, it felt really forced, i don't know what happened, sorry guys, too much dialogue.

John was spread out on the coach, he fell asleep watching some reality TV show, there was knocking at his front door, he dragged himself up and opened the door in, pretty much just, his dressing gown rubbing at his eyes, “uhh hey Dave, I thought you said this evening?” John patted his pockets to find his phone, “what time is it even?”

Dave just slumped in the doorway awkwardly, “yeah, well something came up, and it’s like 5pm dude.”

“Well whatever, come in, I didn’t actually think you were even gonna show!” he sauntered back towards the couch.

“Trust me, I need to get out of there for a while” he followed John into the house, it was a lot messier than he remembered. John plopped himself back on the couch, seemingly oblivious of being just in his boxers and a dressing gown… or not caring. “Man put some clothes on, I didn’t come over here to watch you parade around in your frilly panties”

“Nope, too lazy. Besides, if not, why did you come over?” he threw Dave a cheeky smile.

“Ugh man…”

“Ugh Dave...” He teased, Dave sat next to him on the couch. “You smell like shit.”

“Dude I smell like awesome. You smell like, toothpaste. Did you just get up?”

“No, I got up and had a nap, naps and sleep are different things.” He shot Dave a disapproving look, “are you high still?”

“What? No. I just came straight after, you know.”

John tilted his head, a little confused, “why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you come straight here, I asked if you would’ve sobered up.”

“Me and Bro… Had an argument. Hey John, I’ve gotta ring rose a minute.” He took his phone out quickly, tapping at the screen.

“Ring her? You can’t just pester her?”

“Nah man it’s more important than that, I’ve gotta ask if I can stay at hers for a week or so.”

“What, a week? What happened?” 

“It’s a long story and I don’t really want to talk about it just yet.” Dave shuffled his phone in his hands a little.

“Well Rose will just try and get it out of you, you know that.” He Laughed.

Dave looked at the floor and smirked, “yeah well maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.”

John was a bit taken aback, “oh, I see.” He sat up, “you can always just, stay here.”

“Umm, nah man it’s ok, rose owes me anyway, hopefully I can go over there tomorrow night.” 

John looked up, slight look of hope on his face, “oh, you’re still going to stay here tonight?”

“Umm, I can not stay if you don’t want me to.” 

“No that’s not what I meant, I’m fine with you staying, I was the one that asked, just the way you were saying about going to Rose’s I thought you were leaving early, I was going to ask why even come over if you’re just going to leave?”

Dave looked up at him, noticing that he was looking a little sad and felt awful about it, “oh, well nah man I wouldn’t do that.”

“Umm, Dave? whenever you think you’re ok with telling me what happened with your bro, you know I’m here for you right?”

“Yeah man, it’s just a little soon now.” He slumped back into the couch and tried to relax.

“Okay”, John knew that it must have been something bad; he knew Dave wasn’t really affected by anything, but he was being so quiet.

Dave flipped his phone back towards him and started tapping at it again, “I am gonna message her though, tell her I’m gonna need somewhere to stay.”

John put his hand on Dave’s forearm, “I said you could stay here Dave, I meant it, Dad won’t mind, it’ll be fun” he smiled.

Dave smiled back, “okay, well I’m gonna message and ask her how she is anyway”.

John just nodded, he knew he was going to tell her what happened, but if it helped Dave feel better, then it would be a good thing, no use in getting jealous of your best friend being more comfortable talking to someone else now.


	5. ==> Dave, pester Rose.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

 

TG: hi rose i was hoping you were online egberts watching trash on tv

TT: Dave?

TT: I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon, I thought you had a lot of brotherly adventures to embark on.

TG: haha you have no idea how funny that is right now

TT: Well I wasn’t really intending on it as a joke, is everything ok?

TG: im totally fine

TG: nothings up

TG: how are you?

TT: Yeah right, I can totally tell that 'nothing is up' Dave.

TG: yeah

TG: nothing

TG: dont try and get anything out of me

TG: because im fine

TT: Fine? Sounds far from it. Dave, I will get it out of you one way or another, and you trying to implore things are 'fine' is making me more and more curious by the second, so you are clearly not helping your own case.

TG: oh right

TG: well yeah

TG: im not thinking straight

TG: it doesnt even really matter

TG: just some stuff with my bro

TT: Okay. I would only guess that, and stop saying it doesn't matter, you think too little of yourself, I enjoy my conversations with you no matter what.

TT: So are you going to tell me what happened?

TG: umm

TT: What did you do?

TG: i didnt do anything

TG: seriously

TT: Dave, I’m here for you.

TT: You may find you will feel a lot better after talking to someone about it.

TG: oh fine

TG: look

TG: last few weeks bros seemed kind of

TG: weird with me

TG: and i asked him what was up

TT: Okay, go on.

TG: he said if i really wanted to know he would tell me if I did something for him

TT: May I ask what this something was?

TG: ill get to it

TG: i need to explain something first

TT: Okay then, elaborate.

TG: he told me he started smoking pot with this guy he was seeing a month ago

TG: and he said he wanted to just chill out with me and smoke together

TT: Hmm, this doesn’t sound good.

TG: well yeah but i was kind of happy he didn’t just want to strife with me or ignore me

TG: you know?

TT: I can understand that to some extent.

TG: so we got high

TG: and then

TG: i dont know how to say it

TT: Dave.

TG: rose

TG: this is awkward enough okay?

TT: Dave, do you know how stupid that is?

TG: hes been all upset and stuff for ages and i thought it would cheer him up

TG: i thought thats what normal bros did

TG: you know be there for each other

TT: Except your 'brother' wouldn't pressure you into doing something so dangerous.

TT: This type of stuff can destroy not only your life but your brain.

TG: yeah well my 'brother' wouldnt force himself on me either

TG: umm

TG: i did not just tell you that

TT: Dave. No.

TG: ugh

TG: fuck it i said it

TT: I am going to believe that you just said that he raped you?

TG: well i don’t know

TG: you know we were talking before about the whole strifing and stuff

TT: Yes, the hormones and close proximity contact you get with him under heated situations.

TT: I can understand why you might get these sorts of feelings for your brother.

TT: It’s natural.

TT: Dave, can I ask without making you too uncomfortable how far it got?

TG: well i dont think you can get any further

TG: i guess i was okay with it at first but i didn’t want to actually do anything and i tried to push him away

TT: Despite thinking you might have been okay with it at any point, if you changed your mind and he didn’t respect that, that's considered rape.

TT: Where is your brother now?

TG: i dont know

TG: I went straight to johns

TG: i dont know what to do

TT: Well, I think the most you can do is wait until he's sober again and maybe talk to him?

TG: yeah I guess

TG: rose do you think he got me fucked up so he could do that?

TT: I don't know Dave, he doesn't seem like that kind of person, but you never know.

TG: i never thought he would

TG: its not like hes ever had trouble getting people to come back here with him

TG: i just don’t really get it i guess

TT: Well maybe he was just sexually attracted to you and decided that you were his, and maybe he was so used to people being with him on a whim that when you pushed him away he was surprised, or even angered at such doings.

TT: but it wasn't wrong of you to do so.

TT: Dave, can I ask you something?

TG: sure rose

TT: If he respected your personal boundaries and took things slower, do you think you would have let him carry on as he wished and not tried to stop him, even if it was over the course of days or weeks?

TG: well i guess i have thought about it before

TG: we were talking about it earlier

TG: the whole brother thing and him being older

TG: i thought he was strong and all but i had no idea

TG: i was actually scared of him

TT: Well, just remember, if you wanted him to touch you, then you did, but if you didn't, don't let him do it again.

TT: It’s not going to affect me weather you wanted him to touch you or not, I promise not to judge you.

TG: ok this is just

TG: i dont even know

TG: what is even going on with my life right now

TT: Calm down and take a minute or two to think about it, but just remember, the drugs are going to hurt you badly.

TG: yeah no kidding my head hurts like i just got hit by a truck

TG: so you think i should ask him what the fuck is going on?

TG: or just try and forget everything like we normally do

TT: Try and ask him, that's the best way to go.

TG: yeah

TG: ill leave it until tomorrow

TT: That's a good idea, he'll be more calm and collected after some space and sobering up.

 

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 

 

TT: We need to talk.

TT: Where did you go?

TT: Dude seriously, stop ignoring me and answer.

TT: Fine. Get in touch with me when you're not busy with more important things.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 

 

 

TG: he tried to pester me

TG:  shit

TT: Oh dear.

TG: god this is all so fucked up

TG: its like your mom coming onto you

TG: that would just be so awkward

TT: Yes, please don't put images into my head.

TG: sorry

TG: but that did cheer me up

TT: I’m glad you can find pleasure in picturing my mother and I in sordid relations.

TG: anytime

TG: well thanks rose im gonna go try and sleep or something

TT: Alright.

TT: I hope things get better Dave, I really do.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]


End file.
